


The Taste of Vanilla

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji gets to enjoy food again.</p><p>Spoilers for late OOOs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Vanilla

"Would you like a milkshake, Eiji-kun?" Chiyoko-san asked, and he looked up. For the moment, she was dressed in the style of 1950's America, a bow in her hair. Without waiting for a reply, she put it down in front of him.

He hadn't been able to taste things before, but maybe he could now. Now that everything was over, now that he was most likely human again, the Purple Medals out of his body for good. The straw was already in the milkshake; it looked inviting. He gradually reached out, picked it up, brought it to his lips, took a sip.

The milkshake was as good as he remembered. He luxuriated in the taste, how good the vanilla was, how cold it was as he drank it. It was a luxury compared to how everything had tasted in the last few days, and wonderful.

Hina-chan sat down beside him. "How does it taste, Eiji-kun?" she asked. The others had left him alone after assuring themselves that he did know how to reach out for help, something he was really bad at.

"It's delicious." From the look on her face, he wasn't sure that she believed him. He knew that she'd known about his loss of senses; she'd told him straight out to stop lying to her. At least his vision hadn't gone funny until the end, and so he hadn't had to tell her how bad things had gotten. He wondered if he had to describe what vanilla milkshake tasted like.

He wasn't sure if he could.

A third person sat down, Keiji-san, Shingo-san. It was odd seeing him instead of Ankh, but Ankh was gone now. He carried Ankh's Core Medal in his pocket, in hopes that it could be fixed, but even then he wouldn't allow Ankh to do what he did.

He couldn't allow him to take over Izumi Shingo-san again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Shingo-san said, and there was a smile on his face and warmth in his voice. "How does it taste."

It wasn't a question.

"Chiyoko-san makes good milkshakes. The ice cream's very creamy." He didn't know what else to say.

"He's all right," Shingo-san reassured his sister. "I can tell from his expression."

And from being Ankh's host for so long, Eiji knew. Shingo-san knew what Ankh had felt.

Hina-chan's expression was doubtful, but she let it go. For the moment.

And in the meantime, Eiji enjoyed his shake.


End file.
